Are you drunk ?
by Abbym0
Summary: 5x17 Et si c'était sur Dean que Castiel était tombé au lieu de Sam lorsqu'il était bourré ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey everybody !**

 **Avant toute chose je tiens à remercier ici-même toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues ou même juste qui me lisent en ce moment parce que c'est juste ÉNORME. Je ne pensais pas que fanfic abritait autant d'âmes errantes, surtout qu'autant de personnes pouvaient dans mes textes.**

 **Alors juste merci de me lire. Même sans reviews (bien qu'elles soient toujours les bienvenues), sans mise en favori, sans rien c'est juste énorme ce que vous me faites ressentir.**

 **Voilà, il fallait que je précise ça quelque part et j'ai décidé que ça serait sur cet OS aux tonalités plutôt légères.**

 **Ce petit bout de texte m'est venu comme ça mais je dois avouer qu'au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais ça m'a beaucoup fait penser à l'épisode 17 de la saison 5 avec la Prostituée de Babylone… Donc voilà, j'ai fini par me « baser » dessus. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière mais... A vous de juger.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

« -C'est marrant la façon dont vous choisissez tous vos motels. On dirait que vous faites exprès de les prendre les plus délabrés et dégoûtants possibles. » prononce une voix rauque et étrangement rayée.

« -Cas ? »

Dean qui est assis à la table de la cuisine du motel se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant qui vient très visiblement d'atterrir au beau milieu de la pièce. Le chasseur le dévisage de haut en bas. L'ange vacille sur ses pieds, ses cheveux sont anormalement décoiffés et sa cravate encore plus largement dénouée que d'habitude.

« -Tu vas bien buddy ? » s'enquiert Dean.

« -Trèèèès bien. Où est ton géant frère ? » il semble méditer un instant puis ricane sous l'œil inquiet de Dean « Géaannt Vert ! Tiens c'est marrant j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais j'ai vu ça à la télé et… »

« -Non mais attends… T'es bourré ? »

« -A ton avis Dean ? » siffle-t-il exaspéré avant de manquer de trébucher sur place.

Ayant peur qu'il s'effondre, le chasseur se précipite vers l'ange afin de l'asseoir sur le lit qui se trouve juste derrière lui. Il le regarde, amusé. Alors comme ça Castiel, l'ange du Seigneur, s'est bourré la gueule ?

« -Bon, dis-moi ce qu'il t'as pris de picoler. » s'enquiert Dean, conciliant, une main sur son épaule pour ne pas qu'il chute malgré le fait qu'il est assis.

« -J'avais envie. Je te vois toujours t'alcooliser avec un verre de whisky ou une bière alors je me suis dit : hey Castiel, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas comme Dean ? »

« -Et c'est tout ? »

« -Nope. » la voix inhabituellement humaine « J'ai vu un camion-citerne de whisky. Alors j'ai tout bu. » il se met à rire franchement « T'aurais vu la tête du type du camion, il était drôlement étonné ! »

« -Euh, j'imagine oui… Et tu vas bien ? Enfin je veux dire ça te chamboule pas plus que ça ? Parce que même pour un ange ça fait peut-être beaucoup un camion-citerne de whisky… »

« -Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » avec un geste ample de la main devant lui « Ça va super comme tu aimes bien dire. » en levant son pouce pour appuyer ses mots.

Un instant plus tard, l'ange se fige, son teint devient instantanément livide voire cadavérique.

« -Cas, vas au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. » indique Dean.

L'envoyé céleste ne dit mot et interroge le chasseur du regard. Exaspéré et par peur qu'il ne refasse toute la décoration façon _L'Exorciste_ , Dean l'emmène d'urgence au dessus de la cuvette. Heureusement il est arrivé juste à temps avant la catastrophe. Quand Castiel s'est enfin libéré du contenu de son estomac, il pose sa joue contre la lunette des toilettes.

« -Dean… Je crois que ça va plus super du tout. » fait l'envoyé du Seigneur, la voix enrouée, les larmes aux yeux de sa précédente aventure.

Le chasseur ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Cet ange s'humanise beaucoup trop à son goût.

« -Pourquoi tu ris ? Je ne suis pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. Je suis mauvais, j'ai fais que des mauvaises choses sur cette terre, même au paradis. » en regardant vers le ciel « Dean, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi. Tous ces hommes, tous ces anges morts… Tout ça à cause de moi… » finit-il en sanglotant.

Non mais le voilà qui a l'alcool triste ! Dean a envie de rire de plus belle mais se retient, parce que c'est Castiel, parce que même si ce n'est qu'à cause de l'alcool ça le chagrine de voir les larmes de son ami s'échapper à toute vitesse de ses yeux bien trop bleus. Ses yeux remplis de détresse.

« -Hey Cas. C'était pas de ta faute, tu voulais bien faire, tu veux toujours bien faire. » en s'agenouillant pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de le calmer.

Trois minutes plus tard, le chasseur pense l'ange enfin endormi, il est totalement tranquillisé, les bras autour de lui, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Tout est calme, Dean commence à se dégager de l'étreinte.

« -Tu sais j'ai toujours préféré ton âme à toutes les autres que cette terre peut abriter. C'est vraiment la plus belle, la plus pure, la plus sincère… Si tu savais à qu'elle point elle est apaisante. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Dean sourit, amusé par ce que l'ange peut débiter. Puis une idée point dans son esprit… Si Castiel est bourré alors comme toute personne bourrée il lui dira toute la vérité. Ça pourrait être drôle.

« -Tu l'aime à quel point mon âme ? »

L'ange se redresse et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Dean note que ceux de son vis-à-vis sont rougis et il ne saurait trop dire si c'est l'alcool ou les pleurs mais ça fait ressortir encore plus le bleu de ses iris, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

« -A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

L'ange se lève, prend un tube de dentifrice et le vide intégralement dans sa bouche avant de se la gargariser avec un grand verre d'eau pour en faire partir le goût abject du vomi. Le chasseur ne tient même plus compte de toutes les bizarreries qu'il peut faire. L'angelot s'en va s'asseoir sur le canapé, Dean le suit attendant la suite des événements.

« -Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'a sauvé de la perdition ? » poursuit-il.

« -Je n'étais pas seul, il y avait toute ma garnison. Mais j'étais le seul qui était assez déterminé pour sauver ton âme. Tu l'aurais vu, elle était si belle, si rayonnante à travers toutes ces abominations. »

« -Il n'y a donc que mon âme qui t'intéresse chez moi ? »

« -Bien sûr que non. Tu m'intéresses beaucoup. »

« -C'est-à-dire ? »

Dean était sur le point d'en savoir plus mais l'ange s'affaisse sur le canapé. Il pense d'abord qu'il s'est évanouit mais se rend vite compte à cause de ses ronflements qu'il pique seulement un somme.

« -Tant pis… »

* * *

 **Re-salut à vous, lecteurs qui ont fini leur lecture. Les reviews sur cet écrit ont été vraiment positives et encourageantes et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. Mais voilà suite à vos reviews une question s'est posée à moi : Pensez-vous que faire un OS d'après-cuite serait d'usage ? Où alors faut-il laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont ?**

 **Répondez-moi dans une petite review et peut-être que votre vœux sera exhaussé...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Initialement, _Are you drunk ?_ Était un OS parmi tant d'autres dans ma petite collection personnelle des petits déboires de mon imagination.**

 **Mais… Comment dire, vos review _(et votre frustration, faut pas le cacher)_ ont eu raison de moi. J'ai donc travaillé sur une suite bien plus longue que le premier chapitre (mais de le longueur pas extraordinaire non plus) afin de combler ce petit vide que je vous ai laissé mais aussi pour étancher ma soif d'imagination sur cette suite.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de la petite grosse cuite de notre ange favori.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Castiel a mal partout, aux jambes, au dos, à la tête… Il n'ose qu'à peine ouvrir les yeux tant le peu de lumière qu'abrite cette sombre pièce l'assaille. Il finit tout de même par les ouvrir pleinement pour découvrir où il se situe. Nul doute qu'il est dans un motel, par déduction, le motel des frères Winchester et plus précisément sur le canapé. Une horloge indique qu'il est minuit et demi pourtant les deux lits de Sam et Dean sont vides. Il se redresse douloureusement, tous ses membres lui font atrocement mal. Il ne pensait pas qu'un ange pouvait avoir mal à ces endroits là étant donné qu'ils sont entièrement constitués de grâce. Il retire la couverture qui se trouvait mystérieusement rabattue sur lui et porte une main à sa tête, l'endroit qui lui cause le plus de souci. Ça résonne là dedans, il ne pensait réellement pas qu'une telle douleur était possible.

« -T'as voulu nous faire un remake de _Leaving Las Vegas_ ? » résonne étonnamment fort la voix de Dean dans la pièce.

L'ange plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles par réflexe, agressé par le vacarme que produit le chasseur dans sa tête. L'humain qui était planqué dans la cuisine arrive avec un grand verre d'eau, une boîte de médicament et un verre de whisky. Il s'assoit en face de lui et sourit, amusé de voir un ange du Seigneur avoir la gueule de bois.

« -Je ne comprends pas cette référence. » dit-il à voix basse.

« -Eh bien tu colles piles dans le tableau avec cette histoire de prostituée, ce motel et ta super cuite. » sourit-il en tentant de baisser le ton pour respecter l'état peu honorable de son vis-à-vis.

Le chasseur lui tend les pilules et le verre d'eau. L'ange, sans poser de question avale les deux simultanément. Il se sent déjà mieux.

« -Dis-moi, je croyais que les anges ne dormaient pas… » se renseigne Dean en jouant avec son verre d'alcool.

« -Je ne dormais pas, j'étais en veille. C'est un peu l'équivalent de votre comas humain. »

« -C'est rassurant tout ça dit donc. Et ça va bien ? » fait-il en sortant un thermomètre de sa poche et en lui enfournant dans la bouche sous le regard interrogateur de l'ange.

« -Pourquoi ça n'ira pas ? » demande-t-il en tiquant, ayant du mal à articuler avec cet étrange objet dans la bouche.

« -Disons que tu t'es avalé un camion-citerne de whisky et que tu es tombé dans le comas pendant environ… » il jette un coup d'œil à la pendule « 12 heures. »

« -Où est ton frère ? » s'enquiert l'être d'éther.

Dean retire le thermomètre de la cavité buccale de l'ange, l'examine et fronce les sourcils.

« -Dans un bar. » répond-il en posant le dos de sa main sur le front de l'ange pour constater par lui-même ce que dit le thermomètre.

« -Sans toi ? » s'étonne Castiel en louchant sur la main de l'humain posée sur lui.

« -Je veillais sur toi. » se surprend-t-il à prononcer.

Il baisse les yeux pour contempler le liquide ambré qui se situe entre ses mains, le fait tourner une fois encore dans son verre puis l'avale d'une traite.

L'ange sourit de l'ironie de la situation. C'est d'habitude lui qui veille sur le chasseur à son insu lorsqu'il dort. D'ailleurs il sent déjà que sa tête va mieux grâce aux médicaments que Dean lui a donné mais il a tout de même chaud, fait curieux puisqu'il n'est pas sensé avoir froid ou chaud, juste ressentir la température ambiante exacte. Sa grâce vibre d'une étrange façon, il a l'impression d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose dont il devrait s'inquiéter.

« -Dis-moi Dean, hier soir ai-je dit quelque chose qui a pu te paraître étrange ? »

« -Des tas. » ricane le chasseur mais il cesse de rire en voyant le regard on ne peut plus sérieux de l'ange « Pourquoi, t'as des choses à cacher ? » se moque l'humain en allant se servir un nouveau verre dans la cuisine.

L'ange ne répond pas, Dean revient avec son verre de nouveau plein et en boit une gorgée.

« -Si tu veux tout savoir tu t'es réveillé d'un coup de ta… Ta veille et tu m'as débité un discours sur la Prostituée de Babylone avant de te remettre à roupiller aussitôt sec. » il avale une nouvelle lampée « Et j'ai été zigouiller la pute. » ajoute-t-il fièrement.

« -Et c'est tout ? » demande l'ange dubitatif en ignorant le dernier commentaire.

« -Que veux-tu m'avoir dit d'autre ? » poursuit-il de manière énigmatique.

« -Rien. » en détournant la tête

« -Tu mens très mal. » sourit Dean.

« -Je suis un ange, je ne suis pas conçu pour dissimuler la vérité, il est donc normal que je mente mal. »

« -Mmh… Ouais je vois ça. » dit-il avant d'avaler son ultime gorgée de whisky « Et si je te disais que tu m'as parlé de mon âme. » s'amuse le chasseur.

Les joues de Castiel virent au rouge tandis qu'il baisse la tête, contemplant ses propres pieds. Cet ange sera définitivement toujours une source de distraction pour le chasseur. On dirait un enfant : la tête baissée, rouge de honte, de dos voûté, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Le spectacle est on ne peut plus attendrissant. Le messager de Dieu se racle la gorge pour se redonner contenance et se redresse.

« -Qu'ai-je dit à propos de ton… Ton âme ? » se résout-il à prononcer.

« -Qu'elle est belle. » sourit le chasseur en repensant à la scène de la veille et à la gêne présente de l'ange tout en mettant de nouveau le thermomètre dans sa bouche.

« -Je ne peux pas le démentir… »

L'être d'éther plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Dean pour la percevoir, son âme. Il ne lui a jamais dit mais c'est pour cette raison que depuis qu'ils se connaissent il ne fait que de s'ancrer à son regard. A travers ses magnifiques orbes jades il peut la voir, cette pure et sincère étincelle de vie. Alors sans s'en rendre compte il s'y accroche tandis que Dean n'arrive pas à se défaire de ses abîmes océaniques.

Les yeux de l'ange l'ont toujours intrigué au plus haut point tout comme l'ange lui-même. Il semble venir d'un autre monde, d'un univers différent alors qu'il vient seulement du Ciel. Et puis il est drôle dans tous les sens du terme avec ses manières angéliques comme lorsqu'il penche la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose ou alors ses quelques petites manies humaines qu'il adopte de temps à autre.

Le bip du thermomètre qui résonne dans la pièce met fin à leurs rêveries. Dean le retire de sa bouche et fronce de nouveau les sourcils. Il se lève et prend l'ange par la manche du trench-coat.

« -Suis-moi. »

« -Où ça ? »

« -Prendre une douche froide. »

« -Je suis un ange Dean, je n'ai pas besoin de douche. » tique Castiel.

« -Tu es peut-être un ange mais moi je suis un humain et je sais que ton véhicule ne doit pas apprécier d'avoir 43°C de fièvre. C'est une température mortelle Cas, tu ne devrais même pas être encore debout. Alors t'as beau être un trouduc céleste, suis-moi, on est jamais assez prudent. »

Le messager de Dieu sourcille à l'entende de la dénomination de son espèce par Dean mais se laisse guider, faisant confiance à son jugement puisqu'il s'y connaît sûrement mieux que lui pour ce qui touche à l'humain. Le chasseur allume la lumière de la salle de bain et se tourne vers lui.

« -Allez à poil. Enfin en caleçon. » se reprend-il en se rappelant que l'ange risque de le prendre au mot.

« -Tu comptes rester ici ? » demande-t-il en enlevant son trench-coat.

« -J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là. Ça te gêne ? »

« -Non, ça ne me gêne pas. » répond-t-il de façon indéchiffrable.

L'ange se déshabille, ne gardant que son boxer. A dire vrai, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas son corps à proprement parlé, il est à l'intérieur de Jimmy Novak depuis trop longtemps et se sent dans une situation impudique. Il n'ose regarder Dean dans les yeux, se sentant mis à nu alors il se glisse dans la douche en fixant le sol, ne sachant à quel autre endroit référer ses yeux. Il sursaute lorsqu'il sent une main chaude se poser sur son épaule nue.

« -Hey Cas, t'es sûr que ça va ? » fait la voix inquiète du chasseur.

Il relève finalement la tête pour se confronter au regard anxieux de Dean.

« -Oui. » répond-il abasourdi.

« -Je t'ai appelé et tu ne répondais pas. » explique l'aîné des Winchester.

« -Pardon. »

« -C'est pas grave. Allume la douche. » dit-il en se reculant pour ne pas se faire éclabousser.

L'ange s'exécute et l'eau glacée pleut sur lui, le faisant frissonner. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les dégât causés par l'alcool auraient pu avoir cette conséquence. Mas ça ne le gêne pas, il aime bien avoir froid, ça le fait se sentir humain et il adore les humains. Ce sont des êtres admirables, ceux que Dieu a doté le plus de faiblesses et pourtant il ne s'en plaignent pas plus que ça et aspirent à une vie heureuse en se battant pour l'obtenir.

Mais quand même il a sacrément froid. Ses lèvres deviennent violette, sa mâchoire claque, dans un réflexe humanisé il repli ses deux avant bras sur son ventre et resserre ses genoux. Dean ne sait définitivement pas s'il doit considérer cet être comme un être humain ou un ange. Sûrement un peu des deux, un homme avec des super-pouvoirs, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Il a mal pour lui, il a vraiment l'air de souffrir de cette averse glacée qui s'abat sur lui. Il tremble véritablement comme une feuille, grelotte, les yeux presque clos, rivés sur le sol et la chair de poule ayant envahit chaque parcelle de sa peau. Dean se rend soudain compte qu'il regarde cet être, ce corps d'homme dénudé, depuis trop longtemps et finit par détourner le regard, gêné de lui-même.

Après plusieurs minutes il sort de la salle de bain et revient un instant après avec un de ses boxers. L'ange arrête l'eau, l'humain pose une serviette sur ses épaules.

« -Tu te sens comment ? » demande-t-il en prenant une fois encore sa température.

« -Frigorifié. » parvient-il a articuler entre deux claquements de dents.

« -Tu m'étonnes. » sourit le chasseur en enlevant le thermomètre de sa bouche, satisfait « Tiens, sèche-toi et rhabille-toi. » dit-il en lui tendant le boxer.

« -Dean ? » l'apostrophe l'ange alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle de bain.

« -Oui. »

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? »

« -Que je fais quoi ? »

« -T'occuper de moi. »

« -Manquerait plus que je me mette à dos mon seul pote ange ! » sourit-il « Cas, c'est normal, c'est ce que font les amis entre eux. Ah et parle-moi pendant que tu t'habilles, je veux m'assurer que tu sois conscient. »

L'humain s'en va attendre Castiel, assis sur son lit, fixant ses pieds. Les minutes passent, ils discutent de tout et de rien tandis que le cerveau du Winchester bouillonne en se repassant en boucle certaines scènes de la veille, des images auxquelles il n'arrive pas à trouver de sens. Même si ça fait parti de sa vie de ne jamais avoir toutes les données, toutes les réponses, il sent qu'il devrait pouvoir pourtant tout déchiffrer cette fois-ci.

« -Tu ne trouves pas curieux que ton frère ne revienne pas ? »

« -Non. » ricane Dean en ayant certaines idées concernant celui-ci dans la tête.

« -Il ne vas pas rentrer dormir ? »

« -Si tu veux mon avis il a trouvé de la compagnie et va l'inviter à passer une nuit dans Baby. » sourit l'aîné, heureux à l'idée que son cadet s'amuse enfin un peu.

« -Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareil ? » demande innocemment Castiel.

Dean se met à rire franchement de l'ignorance de l'ange.

« -Cas, lui et cette fille vont sûrement faire des trucs de grands. Tu sais un peu comme cette baby-sitter avec le livreur de pizza. »

Après plusieurs secondes aucune réponse ne sort de la salle de bain. Dean se sent blêmir.

« -Cas…? … Buddy, ça va ? »

Une fois de plus c'est le silence qui lui répond. L'humain sent la panique l'envahir.

« -Cas, je vais entrer dans la salle de bain… »

Le chasseur pousse alors la porte, s'attendant au pire mais retrouve seulement l'ange tout habillé menant une bataille épique avec sa cravate qu'il n'arrive pas à nouer. Cette satanée cravate, Castiel ne s'y habituera définitivement jamais.

« -Oh putain Castiel, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » soupire Dean, soulagé et agacé contre lui-même et l'ange.

« -Refaire quoi ? » tique-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« -Rien, laisse tomber. » siffle-t-il, voulant oublier la peur qu'il a ressenti lorsque cet emplumé ne lui a pas répondu « Sors de là, elle est trop étroite cette pièce. » ordonne-t-il, se sentant étouffer dans cette pièce, trop étroite pour deux personnes.

Ils sortent en silence. Castiel sent que Dean est tendu mais n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. L'humain le fuit du regard et s'avance vers lui pour nouer sa cravate.

« -Tu me demandais bien si tu n'avais rien dit d'étrange hier…? » lance Dean a tout hasard, s'occupant du col de l'ange.

« -En effet. » confirme l'être d'éther qui sent déjà le trouble se répandre dans son esprit.

« -Et bien c'est le cas en fait. Tu m'as dit que… »

Il s'arrête, ne sachant réellement s'il veut savoir la réponse. Il quitte les yeux du haut de la chemise de Castiel pour se concentrer sur son visage qui semble s'inquiéter de la suite de sa phrase.

« -Enfin c'est peut-être rien hein… Il faut juste que tu m'aides à interpréter correctement cette phrase. » tente de le rassurer Dean en achevant le nœud.

Ça y est l'ange sent qu'il a dit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire. Il a de nouveau chaud et le cœur de son véhicule s'emballe, ses joues prennent une teinte rougeâtre.

« -Tu m'as simplement dit que je t'intéressais. » conclut-il en desserrant finalement un peu le nœud à la façon dont il a l'habitude porter sa cravate.

« -Ah… » répond simplement l'ange en allant s'asseoir sur un lit, se détachant de la proximité entretenue avec l'humain.

« -C'est intéressant mais tu pourrais développer un peu ? » s'enquiert le chasseur avec un rictus.

Castiel reprend son éternel visage impassible et pose son regard sur Dean.

« -Si tu y tiens… D'abord tu m'intéresses car tu es le premier humain avec qui j'ai été en contact depuis des millénaires et que nous avons un lien profond qui fait que je ne peux pas me désintéresser de toi. Aussi tu m'intéresses car tu es celui qui m'a appris ce qu'est le libre arbitre et l'humanité et que tu continues de m'enseigner de nouvelles choses chaque jour. Enfin tu m'intéresses car tu es différent des autres humains à mes yeux. » débite-t-il.

Cette fois c'est Dean qui se sent rougir à l'entente de sa dernière phrase. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes il finit par venir s'asseoir à côté de l'être d'éther.

« -Différent en quoi ? »

« -J'ai pu toucher ton âme. » prononce-t-il comme si c'était une évidence en posant sa main sur la marque qu'il a laissé sur son bras « Et c'était juste… Incroyable… J'ai pu lire en toi, en ton histoire, ta vie. »

« -Ok. » lance brusquement Dean en se levant rapidement du lit, gêné de l'emprise de l'ange sur son bras « Et c'est tout ? »

« -Que veux-tu que ça veuille dire ? »

« -Rien. » prononce trop sèchement le chasseur.

« -Tu es déçu ? » demande rhétoriquement l'ange en se levant pour mieux le sonder « Pourquoi tu es déçu ? »

« -Je ne suis pas déçu. C'est juste que ça aurait pu vouloir dire autre chose. »

« -Vouloir dire quoi ? »

« -Lâche-moi tu veux ! » hurle l'humain.

Dean veut qu'il le « lâche » dans tous les sens du terme. Parce que si l'ange s'obstine à savoir ce qui le tracasse, il lui a également agrippé l'avant du bras pour le retenir face à lui, pour l'empêcher de fuir comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

« -Je ne peux pas. » répond Castiel d'une voix blanche.

« -P-Pardon ? » s'interloque le chasseur.

« -Je te l'ai dit, je suis lié à toi. Je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ce qui te cause du souci. »

Dean se dérobe de son emprise d'un coup de bras et jette un regard mauvais à l'ange qui a son éternelle tête constipée d'incompréhension. Il ne peut pas lui dire. Et même s'il le ferait il ne pourrait pas comprendre, il est bien trop naïf. Il n'est même pas fichu de comprendre ce que Sammy fait très probablement actuellement avec une fille dans sa voiture… Non, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à un ange du Seigneur, il n'est pas à même de partager ce qu'il ressent avec un être qui ne peut pas en comprendre le sens.

« -Dean… Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. » fait la voix compatissante de Castiel qui souhaite savoir.

Le chasseur se prend la tête dans ses mains et les fait glisser sur celle-ci. Signe d'épuisement, moral surtout. Il lui a bien fait peur durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« -Écoute Cas, tu ne veux pas tout simplement… »

« -Non. » coupe court l'ange aux détournements d'attention de son interlocuteur « J'ai le droit de savoir. »

« -Tu ne peux pas comprendre ces choses là. » explique tout simplement Dean.

« -Je pense que si au contraire. » lance l'ange de façon énigmatique.

« -Ok, ok… » lâche le chasseur, fatigué de tout « Tu dis être "lié" à moi… Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça mais je pense être lié de la même façon à toi… Enfin tu sais non ? En fait non, tu ne peux pas savoir… »

Dean qui avait pris soin de détourner le regard finit par relever la tête pour se confronter à celui de son vis-à-vis qui semble absolument outré par ce qu'il vient de dire. Le chasseur en est d'autant plus troublé.

« -Tu peux arrêter de faire cette tête s'il te plaît… ? » demande l'humain, gêné.

La réponse qu'obtient Dean le surprend d'autant plus. Il se retrouve subitement entouré des bras de l'ange qui le serre fort, comme s'il risquait de s'échapper. Le Winchester, d'autant plus abasourdi par la réaction de Castiel, ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit tout de même par le serrer contre lui.

« -Tu… Tu vas bien buddy ? » s'enquiert le chasseur.

« -Oui, très. » sourit-il.

L'ange se sépare de l'étreinte tout en laissant ses doigts glisser sur les bras de Dean jusqu'à ses mains qu'il saisit vivement. Comme si l'attitude de l'être céleste avait déteint sur lui, le chasseur penche la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension totale. Il ne retire cependant pas ses mains, n'en sentant pas la nécessité.

« -Dean… » soupire l'ange, étrangement ému.

La lumière se fait subitement dans son esprit qui saisit alors immédiatement la situation.

« -Tu veux dire que… Oh bordel ! C'est pas vrai… Tu… Toi ? Tu peux ressentir ces choses là ? » s'étonne Dean qui sent l'espoir naître en lui.

« -Évidemment. C'est toi qui me l'a enseigné. » avoue-t-il doucement en inclinant la tête du côté droit.

« -Oh putain… » balance spontanément Dean.

« -Tu m'intéresses beaucoup. » répète Castiel en souriant contre les lèvres du chasseur, s'étant rapproché de lui.

Dean frémit avant de se laisser emporter par ces mots. Ou plutôt ses mots. Mais surtout par cette bouche. Sa bouche, à lui, à cet emplumé.


End file.
